Siempre juntos Mi ángel
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Quédate para siempre conmigo, Kanade… Siempre estaremos juntos… Te quiero Kanade.


**Angel Beats pertenece al mangaka Jun Maeda.**

* * *

**Nombre: Siempre juntos.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Yuzuru-Kanade.**

**Clasificación: K**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU. Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**Capítulo único.**_  
_

Mientras caminaba por una de las calles de la ciudad en la que vivo mis pensamientos se dejaron llevar de nuevo por esa ola de sentimientos y emociones que me envolvían, me sentía vacío, sentía que olvidaba algo importante…

Pasé cerca de algunas personas pero sólo una pudo llamar mi atención.

Una chica pequeña que tarareaba una canción la cual se me hizo bastante conocida. Paré mi caminar dando un giro de 180° posé mi atención en aquella chica que se giraba para empezar a caminar dándome la espalda.

Algo se removió en mí, su tarareo, ese tono de voz melodioso…

Me acerqué de forma apresurada hasta tomar su hombro izquierdo con mi mano derecha. Al girarla ella me miró con aquellos ojos de color oro con un toque de sorpresa.

Yo también me sorprendí ante mi acción. - ¡Ah!, lo siento. – Me disculpé soltando el hombro de la albina.

Ella me vio con curiosidad. – No hay problema. – Susurró, su voz era suave y hermosa, ¿Dónde la había escuchado?, con sólo esas palabras logró que mi corazón se agitara. – Entonces, debo irme.

Tragué grueso. – Espera. – La detuve evitando su pronta huida. - ¿Nos conocemos?, siento que te he visto antes… - Ella negó levemente. Suspiré, así que todo era producto de mi imaginación. – Perdona, no quería molestarte... ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Kanade, Tachibana Kanade. – Ese nombre… todo en ella se me hacía realmente familiar.

Sonreí. – Tienes un lindo nombre, Tachibana. – Ella asintió. – Me llamo Otonashi Yuzuru.

– Otonashi-san. – Sonreí, era bastante linda aunque debía ser menor que yo algunos años.

– Llámame por mi nombre, ¿Te parece? – Ella me vio extrañada. Creo que la estoy asustando. – Lo siento, no me pongas atención, mejor aún ¿Tienes que ir a algún lugar? – La vi dudar, tal vez no es buena mintiendo.

Sonreí de nuevo, sin duda es una chica inocente. – No. – Respondió después de pensarlo bastante.

- ¡Grandioso!, ¿Te parece si salimos un rato?, a tomar algo tal vez o comer… - _Maabo Tofu. _– Maabo tofu. – Susurré por inercia.

Sentía que había tenido una conversación parecida.

Ella me miró con un brillo diferente, era como si ya no le importara que fuera un desconocido. – De acuerdo. – Susurró empezando a caminar, la vi extrañado. – ¿Qué esperas?, vamos Yuzuru. – Me sorprendí bastante al escucharla decir mi nombre.

Se sintió bastante bien que me llamara por mi nombre. – Está bien. – Dije alcanzándola. – Entonces, ¿Quieres Maabo tofu Kanade? – Ella asintió levemente sin despegar la mirada del frente. Sonreí. – Siento que te conociera de antes. - Susurré.

Esa sensación que ella me producía me era familiar.

_Kanade… Te quiero._

_Te quiero Kanade._

_Kanade…_

_Kanade…_

Traté de borrar aquella sensación que se producía en mí, giré el rostro para ver a mi acompañante, de nuevo tarareaba aquella canción. - ¿Qué canción estás cantando Kanade? – Ella me miró con leve sorpresa.

- ¿Qué canción será? – Susurró al aire. – No recuerdo su nombre… pero la melodía siempre viene a mi cabeza. – Asentí. – Hay muchas cosas que vienen a mí cabeza. – La miré de reojo.

- ¿Cómo cuáles? – Pregunté.

– Gracias, Yuzuru.

Paré en seco, luego, mi rostro se transformó dejando ver la sorpresa que me dominaba. – Yo… también… - Susurré.

_Quédate para siempre conmigo, Kanade…_

_Siempre estaremos juntos…_

_Te quiero Kanade. _

Traté de ahogar un gemido, todo era bastante real, esas palabras y luego el vacío que había en mí. – Kanade… - Susurré perplejo.

Ella me miró, con su rostro lleno de tranquilidad. – Yuzuru, gracias.

Sonreí. - ¿Por qué me agradeces? – Pregunté divertido.

– Porque me invitarás Moobu tofu. – Respondió empezando de nuevo a caminar.

Aprecié su espalda con sorpresa. – Entonces… esas palabras… - Sonreí. – Debo cumplir mi promesa, siempre juntos Kanade… - La vi girar y llamarme, sentí como aquel vacío se iba lentamente.

Sí, esto era lo que me faltaba, lo que siempre me faltó era encontrar a Kanade.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado :) es mi primer fic sobre ésta pareja y pues como vi el anime de nuevo quedé impresionada con el final así que quise hacer mi propio final, ¿les gustó?, espero que sí xd emm pues, acepto críticas o comentarios constructivos, agradezco con anticipación el que hayan leído y tmabién si han comentado.**

**Gracias.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
